


Here Comes The Sun

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Guilty Dean, Innocent Sam, M/M, Sam Winchester in Panties, Student Sam, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Growing up, Dean had many dreams.He dreamed of having his first house, his first car, a dog, to go on a tour with a rock band, to travel the world and to be an astronaut so he could see the sun as close as possible.He gave up on each one of his dreams, but then Sam smiled and giving up on him wasn't an option anymore.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Student!Sam and Teacher!Dean. Sam is all over his teacher but Dean is trying really hard not to fall for him. 
> 
>  
> 
> The only explicit moment is between Dean and his right hand ;)
> 
> Beta by debivc78

Growing up, Dean had many dreams.

He dreamed of having his first house, his first car, a dog, to go on a tour with a rock band, to travel the world and to be an astronaut so he could see the sun as close as possible.

As the years went by, he gave up on a lot of his dreams, trying to focus on the ones he knew he could accomplish. He found out that growing up wasn’t easy, and that even if it seems like you’re free, you never really are.

He quickly found out that being an astronaut wasn’t as easy as it looked.  Then, after a meeting with his guidance counselor, he decided teaching wouldn’t be that bad.

When he moved out on his own, the owner of the apartment made sure to let him know that pets weren’t allow in the building.  Fish weren't that bad, if he thought hard about it.

He never got his first house. The one he dreamed of having, with a Jacuzzi and a movie room.  His dad told him that it was more economical to rent an apartment rather than to buy it.  A two room apartment isn’t that bad, after all.

The world travel thing is still on his mind, but he knows he will have to wait a few years before being able to do it.

Dean had a lot of dreams, but he was able to give up on each one of them when the time had come.

Which is why he can’t understand why he can’t give up on Sam Singer.

Sam isn’t the type of student that you’d notice at first. For the first two months, Dean had no idea Sam was even in his class. He’s quiet, shy, and discreet, and even through Dean tries to know every one of his students, he can’t deny that some of them are nothing more than strangers to him.

Sam would have remained a stranger too, if it weren't for the assignment Dean gave them.

The subject was simple: Write a story about a hero who’s facing a moral conflict.

Most of his students wrote about a hero that had to choose between saving the girl they loved or their city.  And while he had to admit it was quit boring, Dean would rather Sam had chosen the same idea.

Sam’s hero was facing another kind of conflict. His lover was a villain, and in order to be with him, he would have to abandon everything he believed in.  All the heroic work he had done would be for nothing. He would change from hero to villain, but he would be loved and happy.

It was an interesting story. It wasn’t about saving someone, but rather saving himself, and Sam’s hero decided that he rather be happy with his love, than sad with others.

It would be an interesting story, if it wasn’t for the fact that the hero looked exactly like Dean.  Brown hair, green eyes, freckles,  Sam even succeed in guessing his exact weight. The hero was named “Green man” the nickname the other teachers called Dean when he first started there because of the color of his eyes. His love interest was named Samantha, and once again, Dean didn’t have to think real hard to get what was happening there.

He would have to tell Sam that it wasn’t acceptable.  Even through there wasn’t anything wrong with being gay or fantasizing about a teacher, it wasn’t right to make it public, and even worse to include it in an assignment.

He prepared everything he had to say. From the bottom to the top. He didn’t want to make Sam uncomfortable or ashamed of himself, knowing full well being a teenager can be hard and unfair.

He prepared everything, and yet, when he was standing in front of Sam after class, his assignment in his hand, all he could see was his cute dimples and his beautiful eyes.  So full of colors he couldn’t even name them.

“Good job” He said “It, uh, it was really interesting”

“Yeah?” Sam said, a smile appearing on his face. His cheeks were burning from the praise, and Dean found himself fighting not to touch his face.

“Yes. It’s really great. Keep the good work, Sam”

Sam smiled and it was like looking directly into the sun. Beautiful, warm, and too dangerous.

It’s funny, how many things you can notice, once you know where to look.

He can feel Sam’s stare everywhere. During lunch, when he’s in the cafeteria with his colleges.  When he walks to his car after school, or simply when he’s teaching class. He knows that it’s not possible, that Sam isn’t watching every single step, but every time he turns around and their eyes meet, the feeling of being watched all the time grows bigger.

He wishes he could say he hates it. That it makes him sick, to think that his student has a crush on him. He should tell the principal, call Sam’s parents, do something. He shouldn’t smile back at Sam, and he sure as hell shouldn’t look for him so much.

He can’t look at himself in the mirror anymore. He can’t sleep, his dreams were now about Sam’s eyes, Sam’s smile, Sam’s hair.  The first time he woke up with a hard on, he cried himself back to sleep.

Sam is seventeen. Seventeen. Ten years younger than Dean. He shouldn’t fantasize about him, shouldn’t think about him that way. He shouldn’t think of any of his students that way.

It’s wrong on so many levels, and yet, Dean can’t stop himself from imagining what Sam's lips would feel like, pressed against his.

“Sir, can I talk to you?” Sam asked after the last student left the room

Dean shivered when the memories from his latest dream came rushing in. He nodded and gestured for Sam to sit down in front of him.

“Sure, what’s the problem?”

“I, uh, I think I sent you an e-mail that wasn’t meant for you. I-I’m sorry, I-I-“

“Hey, it’s ok” Dean frowns, placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looks worried and embarrassed, and Dean knows that now isn’t the time to think about the way Sam’s skin feels under his hand. That’s the moment he realizes that his crush on Sam is more than a crush. Because right now, all he wants to do is protect Sam from everything and everyone, and he knows that he’d put Sam's well being before his own.

“Did you see it?” Sam whispers

“No, I didn’t” Dean takes his phone out of his pocket and goes straight to his email “I’m gonna give you my phone, and you’re gonna delete it, ok?”

Sam nods and takes the phone into his hands, deleting the e-mail. A part of Dean wants to know what it said, and most of all, to who it was intended for. But the fact that Sam doesn’t want him to see it is enough to convince him that he shouldn’t look at it.

“Thank you” He whispers again, licking his dry lips “I-I’m really sorry”

“No need to be sorry, Sam” Dean reassures him. He wishes he could take Sam in his arms, and tell him that it doesn’t matter what was in the e-mail. But he can’t. Instead, he searches in his bag and takes out a box with a piece of chocolate cake inside. “Here, why don’t you take it?”

“I don’t- I don’t know”

“Well, I know” Dean winks “You look like you need something sweet”

Sam laughs and takes the box, thanking Dean again.

“I’ll give it back to you tomorrow” He promises before leaving the room.

Knowing that he succeeded in making Sam happy is enough to send him on a cloud, and he went through the rest of the day with a smile on his face.

He doesn’t think about the e-mail  again until he’s lying in his bed, already half asleep, when his phone buzzes suddenly.

He frowns when he sees that it’s an e-mail from Sam. His first thought goes to the assignment he gave them earlier, but even through Sam is a good student, there’s no way hes already finished it.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was inside the e-mail.

Sam – Or at least his body. He was wearing white panties, with his ass pushed up in the air.

Dean froze immediately. He shouldn’t see that. He shouldn’t have received that. He shouldn’t keep looking at it, he shouldn’t, but he can’t stop himself.

He dreamed of this so many times. Sam, in the most beautiful panties, waiting for him to come and to ravish him, for no one to see but him.

He'd dreamed of it, and yet, it’s nothing compared of how beautiful Sam really is.

He can feel Sam’s skin against his fingers, soft and responsive. He can hear Sam’s moan, soft and innocent, trying to keep himself quiet as Dean’s tongue start to explore his most intimate parts. He can feel Sam’s lips against his, and wonders if Sam's ever kissed someone before, or if he would be lucky enough to be his first everything. He doesn’t want to think of anyone else kissing Sam.

Without realizing it, he pushes his hand inside his boxers and starts to stroke himself.

He thinks of what Sam would taste like, how he would shiver under his touch.  How pretty he would look on his knees, Dean’s cock between his lips.

It’s sinful, forbidden, and he shouldn’t do it.  He shouldn’t think about Sam, but it’s too good to stop. He comes all over his hand, gasping as he orgasms. 

The horror of what just happened comes back to him as soon as he’s done.  He quickly cleans himself up.  Wishing he could wash off the guilt and disgust with some soap and water.

He takes his phone back, his vision blurred with tears. Should he delete the mail? Should he tell someone? It wasn’t meant for him, but he can’t pretend not to have seen it.

He’s about to close his phone when he notices that there’s a message attached to the picture.

“Sorry about earlier. This one is better ;) See you tomorrow, sir”

Dean doesn’t sleep at all that night, his mind drifting between the picture and the message. He doesn’t know what he’s gonna do, but he can’t let things stay this way.

He doesn’t see Sam until late in the afternoon, and hes gone the whole day thinking about what he will say.  He won’t be nice like the first time. He needs to be hard and clear, not leave any room for debate. Sam needs to understand that he can’t do that ever again.

“Hello, sir” Sam says as he enters the room

He wishes he could say that Sam was different, more sexy, more bold. But he’s as sweet and innocent as ever, and for a moment, Dean wonders if he dreamed everything.  If maybe the e-mail was nothing more than a product of his mind.

He knows it’s not when Sam bends over, revealing the top of his panties. Dean recognizes them from the picture, and suddenly, the room seems too hot and too warm.

Unable to focus on his lesson, he gives a surprise test instead. He’s ashamed of making his students pay for his own problems, and he promises himself that he’ll make sure to give them good grades for this one.

He tries his best not to look at Sam, his stare glued to his desk as he pretends to be working on another class's grades. The knowledge that Sam’s pretty ass is only a few feet away from him, wrapped in some pink panties is enough to make his dick has hard as possible.

When the class is finally over, he can’t hold back panting.  Knowing that he’ll finally be able to go to the bathroom and take care of business.

Or he would have been able to, if Sam didn’t wait until the last student had the room before walking toward his desk.

“What?” Dean asks sharply

“I-I just wanted to give you your box back?” Sam says softly, offering Dean the plastic cake box from yesterday. “I made brownies, and I thought that maybe you would like them?” He blushed furiously, and once again, Dean wonders how someone so innocent could send him such pictures.

“Sam, I think we need to talk”

The color leaves Sam’s face, and he nods slowly before sitting in front of Dean.

“I-You can’t send me that kind of picture ever again. I’m your teacher, and we both could be in trouble for that. I could lose my job.”

“I-I’m sorry, I thought- I’m sorry. I won’t do it again” Sam shutters, his voice cracking “Can I go?”

Dean nods and watches as Sam leaves the room in a hurry, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Dean tells himself he feels better, but instead, the guilt only grows.  And when he closes his eyes, he can see nothing else but Sam’s sad face.

When Dean was eight, they did an experiment at school. They took seeds from beans, and tried to make some of them grow without soil, and the others without light. Dean remembers how amazed they were to see that the ones without light grew slantwise, searching without success for the warm light of the sun.

Being without Sam feels like living without sun. He searches for Sam, for his sun, but all he finds is darkness.

Sam sits in the back of the class, his head always down. He doesn’t look at Dean anymore, doesn’t say hello or goodbye. It’s the middle of the year when Sam asks to change his schedule, pretending that it interferes with another class. He still sends Dean his last assignment, even if it doesn’t count towards his grade anymore. It’s the final part of the superhero story, the one where the hero is supposed to make his decision, and Dean holds the document with shaking fingers.

Green man chose the city.

Samantha is dead.

Dean is on his way home when he notices a car on the side of the road. There’s no one else around it, and it doesn’t take him more than two seconds to recognize it's Sam’s car, and pulls over behind it.

“Sam?” He calls, getting out of the car “You ok?”

“Hi  Mr. Winchester” Sam says, “I, yeah, I’m good, just- My car broke down”

“You need some help?”

“No, it’s-I’ll call my dad, its fine”

Dean licks his lips, trying to decide what to do. It’s almost 6 pm and the air is cold and harsh. He wouldn’t leave anyone out of there alone- even more if it was one of his students.

“You can wait for him in my car if you want”

“No, it’s ok”

“You sure?” Dean asks again “Come on, you’re gonna get sick if you stay out here. We’ll wait for your dad to come together” 

Sam hesitates for a moment before agreeing and walking to Dean’s car, his hands deep in his pockets.

There’s a heavy silence between them, the sound of the radio filling the air. Should they talk? Dean doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know if Sam wants him to say something.

“Mr. Novak told me that you were thinking of going to Stanford next year?”

“No, I mean, I’ve got the scholarship but I’m not sure I want to go” Sam admits

“Why?” Dean asks, surprise. Stanford is a really great college, and Sam's got a full ride to it.

“I just… I want to take a break, you know? I want… I want to discover new things, new culture. To travel the world”

“Travel the world?”

“Yeah” Sam says, a light blush spreading through his cheeks “I know that’s pretty… stereotypical, but I know that if I don’t do it now, I will never do it”

Dean thinks about his seventeen-years old self, how many dreams he had. He wishes he had been courageous enough to make his own decisions, to go and live his life as he wanted. Instead, he listened to his dad and his teachers, focusing on his studies before everything else.

“I still can do it after, right?”

“Yes, of course you can” Dean reassures him “I think that’s a really great idea, Sam”

Sam offers him a little smile, the first one since a long time, and something clicks inside of Dean.

He gave up on so many of his dreams, made so many concessions, all  to have a good life, the life his dad wanted him to have, but not the life he wanted for himself. What's the point of living if you’re miserable?

“Can I kiss you?” He says suddenly

“What?” Sam asks, confusion write all over his face

“Can I kiss you, Sam? I’ve been dreaming of doing it for months now, and its not- it’s not even a dream. I need to kiss you. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, but-“

“Yes” Sam says, cutting him off.

Dean doesn’t have to be told twice, and in one fast move, he shoves Sam closer to him until their lips can finally meet.

It’s messy and wet, but it’s the best kiss he ever had, and he tries to make it last as long as he can, not wanting it to ever stop.

“Again” Sam begs as soon as it’s over “Please, Dean, again”

Dean laughs before kissing Sam again, sliding his arms behind him so he can push him onto his lap bringing him as close as possible.

“My dad-My dad is coming” Sam says between kisses

“Yeah, yeah, ok”

Slowly, Dean pushes Sam back into his seat, and they both try to catch their breath, glancing time to time toward the other.

“What are we doing now?” Sam asks “I-I will do whatever you want. If you want a quickie, or… I don’t know. Whatever you want”

“What do you want?” Dean asks “I’ll go with what you want to give me, Sammy”

Sam blushes at the nickname, and this time, Dean doesn’t hold himself back and kisses Sam’s lips and dimples, making Sam laugh and blush even harder.

“Maybe we could try to… To be together? I know that we can't be out, but maybe… Maybe just try it?”

“I think that’s a really great idea” Dean admits, pushing Sam’s hair behind his ears while locking his eyes on Sam’s.

Dean used to dream of traveling the world and seeing the sun as close as possible. He would never have guessed that he would get to achieve both thanks to Sam.


End file.
